Sister
by Shaun the Rabbit
Summary: Di saat ia mempunyai orang lain yang membuatnya melupakan keberadaanku ... Tapi, aku tetaplah seseorang yang berada di dunianya. / Monica's PoV. MicahShara. Kind-of-based-on-RL. More warning inside. Thankies for reading :D Mind to review? Have a nice day!


**Sister**

.

Warning : Monica's PoV. OOC? Typo? MicahShara. Kind-of-Based-on-RL. Tidak sesuai EyD. Quick-typing. Quick-pace. Quick-plot? Unbeta.

Disclaimer : Rune Factory bukan milik Shaun the Rabbit. Shaun hanya membuat fic ini tanpa mengambil keuntungan berupa material apapun.

Happy Reading!

.

O.O.O.O.O

.

Sudah setahun berlalu sejak kakak berambut pirang itu muncul di Sharance. Namanya adalah Micah.

Pertama kali aku melihatnya aku merasa jengkel. Orang baru itu akrab sekali dengan semua orang di Sharance. Terutama dengan kakak perempuanku, Shara.

Setiap pagi, ia datang memberikan sebuah _M__oondrop _atau T_oyflower_ di saat musim semi. Membawakan _Pi__nk __C__at flower_ di saat musim panas. Jika sedang musim gugur atau dingin, ia akan pergi ke dungeon hanya untuk mengambil bunga yang disukai kak Shara.

Sebenarnya ia juga sering memberikanku barang yang kusuka seperti _Ruby Ring_ atau _Amethyst Ring_. Sehingga pandanganku tentang kak Micah sedikit membaik...

Pernah, Kak Micah menerima ajakan 'kencan'ku. (Meski itu hanya bagian dari request kak Shara yang diterimanya.)

Aku meluluh pada sikapnya yang sangat mirip dengan pangeran seribu bunga mawar itu. Dengan melunaknya sikapku padanya, Kak Micah semakin leluasa menemui Kak Shara.

Kak Micah memang menyukai Kak Shara.

Bukan, artinya aku cemburu pada Kak Shara! Tapi ... Semenjak itu ... Aku merasa kak Shara makin menjauh dariku.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Tahun kedua kak Micah berada di Sharance.

Musim semi ini, kak Shara berulang tahun, kalian tahu?

Aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah yang spesial! Aku menanam banyak _T__oy__f__lower_ di hutan Privera. Lalu, akan kurangkai menjadi mahkota bunga untuk Kak Shara! Aku sangat tidak sabar.

Musim semi. Tanggal 11.

Aku pun segera mengambil watering potku dan pergi menuju Privera Forest.

Tepat waktu.

_Toyflower_nya sudah mekar. Segera kuambil bunga itu satu persatu lalu aku pergi dengan cepat dari situ. Meskipun monster di sana hanya Wolly dan Ringo. Tetap saja mereka bisa menyerangku. (Dan itu sakit, kau tahu.)

Di depan rumah Kak Daria si _Elf_, aku mulai merangkai bunga-bunga itu perlahan. Setelah selesai, aku pun berdiri membersihkan tanah yang menempel pada rok berwarna jinggaku lalu pergi membawa mahkota bunga dan watering can.

Tapi...

Aku merasa dadaku sesak saat memasuki rumah.

"Ng, Shara, hari ini kau berulang tahun bukan? A-aku hanya dapat memberikanmu ini..." Kulihat Kak Micah memberikan Kak Shara sebuah bunga yang... Sangat sulit untuk ditumbuhkan.

Bunga _Red Crystal_.

Bunga itu cukup besar dan warna merahnya bersinar seperti warna merah pada kristal. Bunga yang tumbuh pada musim gugur dan menghabiskan waktu 3 musim untuk merawatnya.

Kak Micah berhasil menumbuhkannya dan menghadiahkannya pada Kak Shara.

Aku menatap hadiahku sendiri.

Hanya sebuah mahkota bunga dari _Toyflower_ yang tidak ada harganya. _Toyflower_ 'kan dapat ditemukan di mana saja di bagian _Privera Forest_. Aku mengigit pelan bagian bawah bibirku. Perlahan tapi pasti, aku mundur dari toko bunga yang dikelola kakek dan Kak Shara itu.

"Ah, Monica-_san_!" Seru pemuda berwajah cantik itu. Aku tersentak.

Sial. Aku ketahuan.

"Monica! Coba lihat, Micah-_kun_ memberikan ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahun!" Ujarnya dengan tersenyum senang, "Monica juga tiap tahun memberikanku sebuah mahkota bunga! Mahkota itu sangat rapi dan cantik. Bunga apa yang kau gunakan tahun ini?" Kak Shara bertanya kepadaku dengan mempertahankan senyumnya yang tulus itu.

Aku menggenggam pelan hadiahku. Kupikir aku akan membuangnya tadi, "_T-Toyflower_..." Akupun menunjukkan hadiahku di depan Kak Shara dan Kak Micah.

"Waaah! Terima kasih banyak, ya, Monica!" Kak Shara pun mengambil mahkota bunga itu dan langsung mengenakannya di atas kepalanya.

Mahkota bunga berwarna putih sangat terlihat pantas bersanding dengan rambut halus kak Shara yang berwarna jingga seperti matahari.

"Lihat, benar 'kan kataku, Micah-_kun_! Monica sangat pandai merangkai mahkota bunga!" Kak Shara langsung dengan senang bercerita dengan Kak Micah.

Aku terdiam seperti patung di sana.

Kak Shara lebih asyik mengobrol dengan Kak Micah.

Akhirnya kuputuskan melangkahkan kakiku ke lantai atas. Mendadak aku merasa lelah sekali. (Sepertinya tidak ada yang sadar kalau aku pergi, yah, sudahlah.)

Aku langsung menaiki tempat tidurku yang berwarna merah muda. Kutatap langit-langit atap yang berwarna putih. Biasanya, ia akan bersenda gurau dengan kakaknya sambil menata bunga-bunga di toko. Tapi, sekarang... Kak Shara lebih sering mengobrol dengan Kak Micah, bahkan saat bekerja.

"Haaaaaah!" Aku menggeliat jengkel.

Ah.

Aku baru teringat sesuatu. Aku belum pergi ke permandian air hangat Miyako _Inn_.

Baiklah, mari pergi.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

"Selamat datang!" Suara Kak Pia langsung memenuhi koridor saat aku memasuki Miyako _Inn_.

"Selamat pagi." Balasku sambil berlari menuju permandian air panas untuk perempuan.

"Ah, Monica! Kau sendiri?" Tanya Kak Sakuya. Aku terdiam.

"Kak Shara mungkin nanti akan menyusul." Jawabku, "Aku mandi dulu ya!" Aku langsung melanjutkan langkahku yang sempat terhenti tadi.

Kuharap dengan berendam, aku akan merasa lebih santai.

"Selamat datang!" Suara pekikan duyung kembali memenuhi Miyako _Inn_, "Shara dan Micah!"

DEG.

Aku langsung menegang setelah mendengar nama mereka disebut. Aku langsung berdiri dari tempat aku berendam dan langsung mendekat ke dinding.

"Tumben sekali kalian bersama! Ah. Selamat ulang tahun Shara! Ini hadiah dari kami!" Seru si _kunoichi_ dan duyung itu.

Kutebak sebuah monster drop dan cumi-cumi mungkin?

"Wah, terima kasih! Eh, aku dan Micah tidak ada apa-apa kok. Dia hanya menemaniku!" Sergah Kak Shara.

Menemani? Masa 'kah ada pemuda yang mau menemanimu ke sebuah permandian...

Kak Micah menyukai Kak Shara.

Kak Shara juga menyukai Kak Micah.

Mereka saling menyukai...

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Belakangan ini, Kak Shara selalu menceritakan tentang seekor domba berbulu emas yang pernah ia tolong. Ia menceritakannya dengan mata berbinar, lalu, ia merasa sedih.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan domba itu lagi ... Padahal aku sangat ingin melihatnya sehat."

Entah apa yang merasukiku, aku langsung menyarankan, "Tulis saja di _request board_, Kak Micah bisa melakukan apapun bukan?"

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Beberapa hari pun berlalu,

Kak Shara mengikuti apa yang kusarankan dan mendapat hasilnya ...

"Monica!" Kak Shara muncul dengan wajah girang lalu memelukku.

Aku hanya memasang wajah bingung. Apalagi yang terjadi pada kakakku ini ...?

"Aku berhasil bertemu dengan _Mr. Wooly_!"

Siapa ...?

"Domba emas itu muncul! Kau benar! Micah-_kun_ dapat menemukannya dengan mudah!"

Oh.

Aku hanya tersenyum canggung. Entah aku harus ikut senang atau merasa iri. Aku hanya mengangkat derajat Kak Micah di mata Kak Shara.

"Aku akan membuat _request_ lagi! Aku ingin Micah-_kun_ bertemu dengan _Mr. Wooly_!"

Bagaimana denganku?

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Aku berusaha bertegar hati dengan menipisnya waktuku dengan Kak Shara. Kualihkan perhatianku dengan melakukan hal-hal yang kusuka seperti merancang pakaian-pakaian, atau membuat aksesori dari barang-barang yang telah diberikan padaku.

"Monica ..." Suara Kak Shara terdengar sangat lemah.

Aku menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak, "Kenapa Kak Shara?" Aku membalik badanku agar dapat berhadapan dengan Kak Shara.

"_Mr. Wooly_ itu sebenarnya Micah-_kun_."

Eh? Yang benar?

Wow,

Itu alasannya dia bisa 'menemukan' _monster wooly_ berbulu emas dengan cepat.

"Lalu ...?" Tanyaku.

"Aku hanya terkejut, tapi, seharusnya tidak apa-apa." Kak Shara tersenyum pahit.

Mungkin ...

Ini hanya mungkin ...

Mungkin,

Kak Shara memikirkan apakah Kakek akan memperbolehkannya menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pemuda asing yang ternyata setengah _monster Wooly_ dan setengah manusia.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

"Maafkan aku selama ini sudah menyembunyikan ini, sebenarnya ... Aku ..."

POOF!

Kepulan awan putih mengelilingi tubuh pemuda cantik itu dan, muncullah seekor _wooly_ dengan bulu emas.

"Adalah setengah manusia dan setengah _wooly_ ..."

Aku terbelalak saat mendengar Kak Micah dengan beraninya menyatakan jati dirinya kepada orang-orang desa di _hall_.

"Oh? Lalu? Aku juga seorang _elf_." Ucap Daria sambil membusungkan dadanya dengan bangga.

"Maa, aku juga seorang _dwarf_." Ucap Gaius dengan tersenyum.

"Aku juga bukan manusia! Aku seorang _mermaid_! Ikan adalah temanku!" Pekik gadis berambut pink penyuka cumi-cumi.

"Aku rasa tidak apa-apa, _Wooly_ itu lucu bukan?" Kali ini pemilik Miyako _Inn,_ Shino, angkat bicara.

"Kami menerimamu apa adanya kok!" Ucap Collete dengan tersenyum, "Masakanmu juga enak!" Entah kenapa dia mengatakan hal yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah ini.

Aku merasa agak tenang, kulirik Kak Shara yang sedaritadi tegang menjadi lebih rileks.

Kak Shara sangat mencemaskan Kak Micah tentu saja ...

Tapi,

Ternyata respon orang desa tidak buruk juga.

Kakek Wells akhirnya mulai melembut. Meski Kakek masih menyatakan dirinya tidak menyukai _monster-monster_ itu.

Setelah kumpulan orang bubar, kulihat Kak Shara mendekati Kak Micah dan berkata, "Aku jadi merasa sedikit sedih."

"Apa? Kenapa?" Tanya Kak Micah kembali.

"Rahasia kita berdua menjadi rahasia satu desa." Kak Shara tertawa sambil membiarkan kedua tangannya di belakang punggung.

"Eh?!" Ekspresi Kak Micah segera berubah menjadi merasa bersalah.

Kak Shara tersenyum centil, "Aku hanya bercanda!' Kak Shara memukul pelan lengan Kak Micah.

Dari jauh dapat kulihat manik jingga Kak Shara meredup, jauh dalam hatinya pasti ia kecewa dengan hilangnya hal istimewa di antara mereka berdua.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Musim panas akhirnya tiba lagi.

Beberapa hari setelah pernyataan diri Kak Micah, Kak Micah segera pergi menuju _Sol Terrano_ _Desert_ untuk menemui para orang bertanduk, dengan harapan mereka akan mau kembali hidup dengan manusia, tapi ...

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuat penghuni _Univir Village_ kembali mempercayai manusia?" Keluh Kak Micah.

Kak Shara yang berada di sampingnya memasang wajah sedih. Kak Shara yang sangat mencintai perdamaian tentu ingin warga _Univir_ untuk bisa berbaur dengan warga Sharance.

Mereka berdua terdiam, masing-masing tenggelam dalam pemikirannya. Aku hanya melihat pasangan itu dari jauh.

Aku hanya anak kecil yang belum bisa apa-apa.

"Ah." Kak Shara akhirnya membuka mulutnya, "Bagaimana kalau membuatkan mereka sebuah buket bunga dan bros?" Tanyanya.

"Hah?"

"Micah-_kun_ hanya perlu mengumpulkan bahannya. Akan kubuatkan buketnya dan Monica yang membuatkan brosnya!" Jelasnya girang.

A-a-aku mendapat tugas untuk perdamaian antara kedua kampung?!

"Ide bagus, Shara-_san_! Kalau boleh tahu, apa saja bahan yang harus kukumpulkan?" Kak Micah tersenyum senang. Manik birunya berbinar-binar.

Kak Shara berdiri dan segera mencari kertas di meja kasir lalu menuliskan bahan-bahan yang harus dicari oleh pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

"Semoga ketemu ya, Micah-_kun_!"

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Dalam waktu seminggu,

Kakak setengah domba itu kembali ke toko dan memberikan bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan.

Bunga _Toyflower_, _Moondrop_, _Red Cats_, _Magic Blue Flower_ untuk buket bunga. Tak lupa seutas kain pita yang didapat dari Evelyn.

Sedangkan untuk bros, logam _silver_ dan batu _Ruby_.

"Yep, semuanya lengkap! Izinkan kami bekerja selama 3 hari. Silahkan diambil setelah 3 hari berlalu." Ucap Kak Shara senang, "Monica, kita bekerja keras bersama ya!" Kak Shara tersenyum manis sambil sedikit membungkuk. Aku dapat menghirup harum bunga matahari menyerbak dari Kak Shara.

Aku membalas senyumannya, "Aku pasti akan lebih baik dari Kak Shara!"

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Rencana kami berhasil, ketua _Univir Village_, Kak Kuruna, meluluh melihat kerja keras kami.

Kakek memutuskan untuk memberikan satu hari libur kepada orang desa agar para Univir itu berkeliling dan berkenalan dengan para warga desa.

Dengan dampingan Kak Micah tentu saja.

Kak Shara berdiri termenung di atas tangga pohon Sharance, melihat Kak Micah dan Kak Kuruna berkeliling dan berkenalan dengan yang lain.

Kak Shara tersenyum.

Entah karena pohon Sharance tumbuh lagi, atau ...

"Kenapa Micah-_kun_ itu baik sekali ya? Kalau aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, harapanku untuk melihat pohon ini tumbuh tidak akan pernah terkabul." Gumamnya.

"Kakek juga senang akhirnya penantiannya berbuah." Tambahku yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Monica ..." Panggil Kak Shara.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang, membuat rambut jinggaku dan Kak Shara agak berantakan, namun, di tengah-tengah angin berhembus, aku samar mendengar,

"Aku cemburu melihatnya bersama gadis lain."

Aku merasa sedih menatap ekspresinya yang kesakitan.

Akupun mengerti perasaan cemburu itu, meski dalam artian yang berbeda ...

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

DI penghujung musim panas,

Kuputuskan untuk jalan-jalan ke _Privera's Flower Field_, aku melihat Kak Micah yang termenung sendirian.

Iseng, aku mengendap-mengendap menuju tempatnya dan ...

"DOR!" Kukejutkan dia.

"UWAAAH!" Pekiknya melengking, lalu, panik karena benda yang dipegangnya tadi jatuh, "Mo-Mo-Monica?! Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu ..." Ucapnya canggung.

Segera kupungut benda kecil itu dan kukembalikan, "Kak Micah, barang Kak Micah jatuh ..."

Sebuah cincin perak.

"E-EH! Mo-Mo-Monica, jangan berpikir aku akan melamar orang sebentar lagi! A-aku hanya berpikir tentang masa depan!" Pekiknya panik.

Itu cincin pertunangan, bukan?

"Jadi, Kak Micah akan menikah?" Tanyaku sambil duduk di atas rumput.

"Bukan begitu ..." Jeda, "Tadi pagi, Wells-_san_ dan Marjorie-_san_ datang ke rumah lalu memberikan resep cincin ini ... Mereka bilang, aku harus segera menikah ..." Kak Micah pun mengikutiku untuk duduk.

Menikah dengan siapa?

"Jadi, Kak Micah mau menikah dengan siapa?" Kutatap mata birunya langsung, berharap mendapatkan jawaban bahwa itu Kak Shara.

"Ng, itu yang sedang kupikirkan ..." Digaruknya kepala kuningnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali.

Harus mengetahui siapa ...

"Apa itu Kak Daria? Meski Kak Daria itu esentrik dia termasuk gadis yang cantik bukan? Atau itu Kak Sakuya? Memang dia penyuka uang dan terlihat kuat, tapi, di balik itu, Kak Sakuya hanyalah seorang gadis yang butuh dilindungi. Atau Kak Pia?! Putri duyung yang manis tapi ... Ehem. Aneh? Kak Carmen juga sangat energik dan manis ... Bagaimana?" Tanyaku.

"Tu-tunggu, Monica ..."

"Jangan-jangan, Kak Collete?! Atau Kak Marian?! Tunggu, berada di sekitar mereka itu bahaya (?) Kalau dengan Kak Sofia pasti pusing! Atau Kak Raven yang seperti putri salju(?) Atau Kak Karina?! Belakangan aku menemukan Kak Karina rajin bekerja lho! Masa Kak Evelyn ...?" Celotehku tak bisa berhenti.

"Atau Kak Kuruna? Atau Kak Shara?" Gumamku setelah semua gadis desa kusebutkan.

Muka Kak Micah segera memerah.

"Ma-maaf aku harus pergi! Akan kuberitahu jika sudah ada jawabannya! Maaf, Monica!" Kak Micah segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi berlari menuju pintu masuk _Privera Forest dungeon_.

Aku hanya menatap punggung coklat itu hingga tak terlihat. Kucabut satu tangkai bunga Moondrop yang tumbuh, "Wahai bunga, katakanlah padaku kalau gadis yang beruntung itu adalah Kak Shara." Aku akhir mulai mencabuti kelopaknya satu persatu dan bermain semacam _Loves-Me-Not_.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

"Katanya Micah-_kun_ akan menikah!" Seru Kak Shara sebelum tidur.

Darimana ia dengar gosip itu ...?

"Kira-kira siapa gadis yang beruntung itu!?" Girangnya, "Aku turut bersukacita jika itu salah satu temanku!" Tambahnya.

Kenapa berkata seperti itu?

"Kak?" Tanyaku, "Kakak tidak mau menjadi mempelai Kak Micah?"

Gadis berambut sebahu itu segera tersentak, wajahnya memerah, mulutnya terbuka, "Te-tentu mau ... Siapa yang tak mau dengan Micah? Pemuda cantik yang kuat, tak lupa dia sangat lembut kepada perempuan ... Benar-benar ideal ..." Jawabnya.

Aku tersenyum.

Semoga doamu terkabul, Kak ...

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Sampai tibalah musim dingin.

Kak Micah bodoh. Kenapa lama sekali memberi jawabannya, kasihan Kak Shara yang menunggu siapa calon mempelaimu!

Aku berlari tanpa peduli angin kencang musim dingin yang menerpaku. Kupanjat tangga pohon Sharance dengan lincah dan kubuka pintu rumah pohon itu tanpa peduli.

"Kak Micah, aku harus tahu jawabannya sekarang!" Pekikku frustasi.

"Eh?" Kulihat Kak Micah malah sedang menata boneka-boneka wooly dan tak lupa tanaman-tanaman di dalam rumah pohon itu, "Ja-jawaban apa ya?"

"Siapa yang akan dinikahi Kak Micah?! Tolong beritahu aku! Kuharap itu Kak Shara!" Teriakku. Teriakanku langsung bergema di dalam rumah itu.

Manik biru pemuda itu segera membulat, wajah putih pucatnya langsung memerah, dengan cepat dia berdiri dan menghampiriku, "Ehem." Dia berusaha melancarkan tenggorokannya, "To-tolong jangan beritahu ya? Aku sedang mempersiapkan diri ..."

Yang benar?!

"A-ah, benar? Jadi, Kak Shara 'kan yang ... Ah. YES!" Girangku, "Terima kasih Kak Micah! Sukses ya!" Aku memeluk perutnya dan berlari keluar.

Semoga Kak Micah akan menjaga baik-baik Kak Shara ...

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Sebentar lagi, musim dingin akan berakhir.

Aku masih terus menunggu hingga Kak Shara bercerita kepadaku tentang lamaran Kak Micah. Tapi, sampai sekarang belum ...

Kak Micah tidak berbohong 'kan?!

Siang berganti menjadi malam,

Anak kecil sepertiku harus tidur. Huh.

Segera kucuci wajahku, menyikat gigiku dan mengganti pakaian terusan jinggaku dengan piyama. Lalu, aku segera menaiki ranjang merah mudaku.

Kak Shara belum pulang?

Klining. Klining.

Suara bel pintu dibuka, mungkin itu Kak Shara? Ataukah Kakek?

Aku terus termenung dari dalam selimutku.

"Monica? Kau sudah tidur?" Suara lembut Kak Shara masuk dalam pendengaranku. Kukeluarkan kepalaku dari balik selimut.

"Ada apa, Kak Shara?" Tanyaku.

Wajahnya memerah, tangannya tidak bisa diam, terus memainkan untaian renda bando bunganya, "Kautahu, Micah-_kun_ melamarku ..."

Mataku yang tadinya setengah terbuka karena mengantuk, langsung terbuka lebar.

AKHIRNYA?

"Ba-bagaimana ceritanya, Kak?! Selamat ya! Aku turut senang ...!"

Aku tidak bohong, aku senang.

Tapi, sebagian diriku akan merindukan dirinya yang tidak akan berada di rumah ini lagi ...

"Tadi, dia mengajakku untuk berjalan-jalan ke taman bunga. Setelah berbincang-bincang, tahu-tahu, ia mengeluarkan cincin dan melamarku ..." Kak Shara tersenyum senang.

Siapa yang tidak senang kalau cintanya terbalaskan?

Aku tersenyum.

Aku percaya Kak Micah dapat membahagiakan dan menjaga Kak Shara baik-baik ...

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Inilah puncak dari semuanya.

Aku menatap kakak perempuanku satu-satunya berdiri di _Privera's Flower Field_ dengan mengenakan sebuah gaun putih panjang. Ia mengenakan sebuah syal berbulu merah di sekitar lehernya. Di tangan kirinya, terlihat sebuah cincin pernikahannya yang berwarna perak dengan batu _Ruby_ sebagai penghias. Kedua tangannya tengah memegang sebuket bunga yang melambangkan musim semi, buket _Toyflower_ buatanku.

Disampingnya, berdiri seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tersenyum lembut melihatnya. Pemuda itu adalah Kak Micah, mempelai laki-laki. Calon suami Kak Shara.

Di saat angin musim semi menyeruak masuk ke dalam desa Sharance, Kak Micah mengutarakan isi hatinya dan meminang Kak Shara di saat mereka berada di _Privera's Flower Field_.

Dan inilah harinya.

Hari pernikahan mereka.

Kakek Wells, selaku penghulu, "Apakah anda, Micah, rela menerima Shara sebagai istrimu dalam suka maupun duka?"

Pemuda yang sedang menggunakan tuxedo dengan hiasan bulu singa biru itu mengangguk mantap, "Aku bersedia."

Kakek Wells menghadap cucunya, terdiam sejenak, "Apakah kau, Shara, bersedia menerima Micah sebagai suamimu dalam suka maupun duka?"

Mempelai wanita tersenyum haru, mengangguk dan mengucapkan, "Ya, aku bersedia."

"Dengan ini," Ucap Kakek, "Kalian kunyatakan resmi menjadi suami istri!"

Riuh suara penduduk desa segera terdengar. Semua orang di desa datang untuk memberi selamat pada pasangan baru tersebut. Puncak kebahagiaan bagi orang desa ini adalah, pernikahan kedua sejoli itu, berhasil memekarkan bunga di pohon Sharance. Angin menerbangkan beberapa helai bunga pohon Sharance yang baru mekar tersebut ke segala penjuru desa.

Aku menatap kelopak-kelopak bunga itu.

Cantik ... Inilah hasil dari cinta mereka berdua ...

Baiklah, sekarang, aku sedang menyunggingkan senyum termanisku.

Karena ...

Selama kakakku dapat bahagia, aku rasa, tidak apa-apa.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

A/N : *shrug* X"D aslinya, Monica itu saya. Shara itu adik saya. Tapi karena yang bisa nikah Shara ... Jadi 'kan ...

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. Mind to review? :D


End file.
